Oceros Cluster
The Oceros Cluster is a part of the multiverse created by thirtythreebetadelta. The events in the cluster have a heavy emphasis on the entity Vector Sigma and the existence of Cybertronians in this cluster is attributed to the deceased or dormant precursor Primus interfering with a supercomputer inserted just above the planet Cybertron’s core by the Quintesson species. The most prominent universal stream in the cluster is Oceros 1216.28 Iota, better known as Omega Quest. Oceros 1216.28 Iota (TF Omega Quest) The 1216.28 Iota stream is the most prominent in the Oceros Cluster. Four million years ago, two ships left Cybertron in search of the Omega Keys, sixteen artefacts with the power to revive the dying Vector Sigma - the Autobots’ Ark, and the Decepticons’ Nemesis. Tracking the artefacts lead the two ships to the Sol system, detecting keys on the planets Sol-1, Sol-3 and on Sol-5-III. However no keys were able to be retrieved, as the materials used in the Nemesis’ construction caused it to be caught by the strong magnetic field of Sol-3 and dragged down into the planet’s atmosphere, colliding with the Ark and pulling the smaller ship down with it in the process. Though the Ark managed to escape from under the Nemesis, it ploughed into the side of a volcano, knocking its crew into stasis lock. With its navigation systems critically damaged and still being dragged towards the planet’s core, the Nemesis crashed into a forming lake, also sending its crew into stasis lock. On Cybertron, with the planet entering the dark portion of its orbit around the star Hadeen and energon reserves running low on both sides, the remaining Autobots and Decepticons made the decision to voluntarily enter stasis until the planet exited the shadow of other planetary bodies in the system. Unfortunately the failing state of Vector Sigma caused a malfunction in the systems keeping them in suspended animation, and they woke up not half a decavorn later, but one million years later. Almost three million years later, members of the Edwardton Mountaineering and Geological Society surveyed the volcano that the Ark had crashed into, now located in eastern Oregon, USA, and named it Mount Hillock after Gregory F. Hillock, who beat the other members of the group to the peak. The society set up a camp and trading post at the foot of the mountain to guard their discovered mountain (previously thought to be simply a large hill) from claim jumpers. This camp developed into the town of Hillock. In around 1923, Mount Hillock and the town were renamed Hillary after the granddaughter of one of the founders who was killed in an accident. Starting in 1958, Hillary was in a period of prosperity after they US Military established a base in the town. However, the town entered a decline after the military was pulled out due to budget cuts in 1988. The only new life in the town, the inhabitants of which were mostly still descended from the original founders eighty years ago, came from students attending the Sir Edmund Hillary University established on the other side of the mountain. Component rock in the mountain blocked TV, mobile, and other signals, leaving the town largely in technologically stagnant from around 1997 onwards. In June 2015, the President of the United States resigned from office, leading to the expected election campaigns being accelerated. To many’s surprise, by the time the country began voting in late 2015, a relatively unknown candidate named Jacquelyn E. Harper was ahead of more traditional candidates by miles. In February 2016, Harper was inaugurated into the White House, making her the first female president of the United States. In April of that year, Mount Hillary experienced its first eruption in close to 250 years. The earthquake this triggered reactivated Teletraan-1, controlling computer of the Ark, which led to it reawakening the Autobots. Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Prowl, Hound, Bumblebee and Red Alert saved the town and its inhabitants from the eruption by locking the volcano with a temporal seal, rediscovered Quintesson technology. The Autobots officially introduced themselves to their human neighbours, interacting most closely with the Witwicky family; Sparkplug and his two sons Buster and Spike, the Spencers; Judith and her daughters Carly and Wendy, and Chip Chase and his mother Meredith. Everything was going well until Prowl reported that the reactivation of Teletraan-1, having sent out many different signals, was likely to have revived the Decepticons at the same time as the Autobots, wherever they were. Thankfully the Decepticons were now residing at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, but the Nemesis’ computer Trypticon had reactivated and was in the process of reviving its crew. Back in Hillary, a group declaring themselves enthusiastically to be the Oregon branch of SETI arrived in the town, and its semi-official heads Europa Jones and Caelus Davies introduced themselves to the inhabitants and the Autobots. The enthusiastic meeting was cut short however when a spacebridge portal opened just outside the town, and Megatron, Starscream, Astrotrain, Barricade, Soundwave and Hotwire emerged. A small skirmish ensued and the Decepticons retreated after it became clear neither side had the energy or resources to defeat the other. Shortly afterwards, a government organisation known as Department of Special Defence Sector Seven (Sector Seven for short) arrived, having discovered the giant alien robots on their satellite feeds. The group attempted to take Prime into custody, but SETI and a majority of the Hillarians stood in their way and refused to let one of the individuals who had just saved the town twice be arrested. The majority of Sector Seven left after this harassment, its head General Hanson leaving behind a squad of soldiers led by Major Bill Lennox to investigate the matter further. The government attempted to suppress public knowledge of ‘Transformers’, a feat made easier by the fact almost no one in Hillary owned a smartphone due to its technological stagnation and no one had had a reliable internet connection until a few hours ago. Oceros 917.28 Iota (Ask TF Omega Quest) In this universe stream, residents of the Oceros Cluster maybe directly contacted to be asked questions. This serves to reveal minor information about the characters and plot threads without risking spoilers. The method the communication takes seems to vary, often being apparently ‘face to face’, but equally sometimes taking place over text. The characters available changes every Thursday, and the characters available for each seven day period are chosen via lottery. Category:Universal Clusters Category:Oceros Cluster